The Truth
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: Liberty developed a crush on JT in 7th grade, and now everyone was back for 8th grade, and she still has feelings. What she doesn’t know is JT is already dating someone. Toby, to be specific. Takes place after “A Night To Remember”.


**The Truth**

Normal POV

After a few minutes of walking, Liberty had finally reached Degrassi. It was the beginning of a new year, 8th grade. She searched the front for her crush, JT. She had made plans over the summer to finally get him to date her.

She finally spotted him standing on the side of the stairs with Toby. The two were best friends, so it was nothing new. She started to walk towards them. But as she did, she noticed JT had one of his hands placed on Toby's upper arm. JT had a smirk on his face, and was saying something Liberty couldn't make out. As she got even closer, she realized that Toby was blushing for some reason. Why?

"JT. Toby." Liberty greeted as she stood in front of them. JT quickly retracted his arm from Toby, which Liberty found kind of strange. Was he trying to hide something?

"Liberty. Hi." JT said awkwardly. He was fully aware of her huge crush on him last year. He was hoping she got over it during the summer, because he was already dating someone. Toby, a boy. But he wasn't sure how to tell Liberty that. Last year, when he found out about her crush on him, he told her he was gay, but later said it was a prank. At that point, he had realized he liked Toby, but didn't think of himself as gay since he was still attracted to girls. So it was only a half-lie.

"So, I was thinking we could hang out after school." Liberty said smoothly. Yep, that was what she had practiced during the summer.

Toby scoffed and then walked off, and JT watched him leave. He looked annoyed but also kind of worried.

That's when JT realized he had to tell Liberty the truth. It must be annoying to watch someone flirt with your boyfriend. It was annoying to be flirted with WHILE you have a boyfriend.

"Liberty, theres something I should tell you." JT didn't care what anyone thought. It wasn't anyone's business. He was going to tell Liberty that he was dating Toby, and that he didn't like her like that.

"Okay." Liberty smiled, not knowing what to expect.

"Liberty, I'm dating Toby. I'm not interested in you like that. I like him, and he likes me. We're together." JT simply stated, a serious look on his face and a serious tone of voice. Liberty's smile faded at that, but then came back.

"You're joking again. Remember last year? It wasn't true. He's a boy, remember? You told me you weren't gay. So you're joking, right?" Liberty asked. He had to be. She wasn't falling for another trick.

"Why would I lie again? We've been together since the last day of school. Remember the party at his place? While you were with Ashley, we were kissing. You can even ask Emma and Manny. You can even ask Ashley or Sean." JT stated, as all the said people had either seen them kissing or had caught on to it.

"But...you said you weren't gay...you-..." Liberty cut herself off. She didn't know what to believe.

"Well, I'm not. I guess I'm bi or whatever. It doesn't matter, I'm still dating Toby. And I'm happy with him. I don't want anyone else. Sorry." And with that said, JT walked off. Liberty stood there in shock. He had seemed pretty truthful this time. Plus, it explained the arm touching and the blushing. She decided to ask Emma or Manny for clarification.

...

Toby stood at his locker, not doing anything in particular. Just thinking. Did JT tell Liberty the truth? If so, how did she react? He better have, Toby wasn't going to put up with anyone flirting with HIS boyfriend. And he knew Liberty couldn't take a hint.

Speaking of JT, he had figured out where Toby was and followed him there. He walked up, a smile on his face.

"I told her." JT stood in front of Toby, standing pretty close, smiling. Toby was relieved at this. Maybe she would finally get over this little crush.

"And how did she react?" Toby asked in curiously. She probably didn't believe him, but if she did, then that was good. If she didn't, then I guess they'd have to make out in front of her. Scratch that, she can just ask one of the people who knew. Particularly Emma or Manny, as they had witnessed the first confession.

"She didn't believe me at first, but I think she started to towards the end. She's probably gonna ask Emma or whatever." JT shrugged, wanting to forget about this and get back to what they were doing earlier.

"Can I finish what I was doing earlier at the stairs?" JT smirked and Toby rolled his eyes but then smiled back.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Toby asked, a smirk similar to JT's on his face. JT leaned in to kiss Toby, not giving a crap who saw. Most of the kids at the school were alright anyway.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, simple but sweet.

...

Liberty had walked the hallways, looking for Emma and Manny. She didn't want to approach Sean, and she couldn't find Ashley.

"Emma, Manny. This is going to sound weird, but are JT and Toby dating? JT told me they were but I'm not sure I believe him. He told me to ask you guys." Liberty said, and they had looked at her in shock. That was defiantly something they didn't expect to hear this early.

"Well yeah, he's telling the truth. They've been dating since the last day of school." Emma said, smiling. They were so cute together. She literally had to stop herself from squealing every time she saw them kiss. She used to think Toby liked her, but she's happy that him and JT are together and happy.

"Oh, okay." Liberty gave her a slight smile and walked away. She wasn't angry, she knew you can't help who you like. She was just shocked, and a little disappointed that JT didn't like her back, but it was part of life. She started walking down the hallway again, and saw JT and Toby kissing behind a locker. She walked up to them and smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys. I promise to get over this little crush on you. I hope we can be friends." This was a mature thing for Liberty to do. JT broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Yeah, we can be friends." Just then, the bell rang for classes to start.

"Come on Tobes, we gotta get seats together!" JT said as he grabbed Toby's hand and ran down the hallway with him. Liberty and laughed and followed them.

This was a good way to start off the year.


End file.
